How Stark Stole Christmas
by Reasonably Random
Summary: Hogwarts AU! Chapter 1: "Clint had this gift of barging in at the worst times possible...now he has to undue what he did and hope she won't be too angry to turn down his offer." N'joy my sweets! RANDOM!
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Once upon a time, there was a girl who got a bunch of Clintasha feels dumped on her. In order to overcome this feel attack, she went on Tumblr and asked the good people, and ANON people, for Clintasha prompts. And boy did she get them. _

_This wonderful prompt was given to me by the lovely _**alphakantspell**_. I hope you enjoy this Hogwarts AU. :)_

* * *

Clint had this gift of barging in at the worst times possible. Natasha had been reading about this complex spell for quite sometime, and was to the point where she thought she had it memorized enough to actually perform it. She knew she could get into trouble if any of the professors found out she was doing it, but she wanted to try. Unfortunately, just as she started speaking, Clint barged in yelling something and she lost concentration, mixing up the words. _This can't be good,_ she thought as mist started to form around her, slowly working its way up from her feet.

She had just enough to angrily yell his name before the fog enveloped her and she drastically shrunk in size.

"Oops." Was all Clint could say in reply. "Tasha?" he asked cautiously as the smoke started to clear. Tasha was no longer standing there though, in her place was a small, black widow spider. "Crap."

The spider started to run frantically in circles. Clint knew that she would do no good doing that. He got on his belly and got his face up close to the poor creature that was now Natasha. "Tasha, stop going in circles." he told her.

She stopped and threw a web at him, hitting him square on his nose. "Tasha!" he said as he disconnected the threads from his nose, unfortunately the web was still attached to her, so while he lifted up the web, she was lifted off the floor. When he saw what he had done he set her back down again. "Sorry, Nat." he told her.

He was pretty sure that she would be cursing at him in her native tongue if she was capable of forming words. He had to think quickly though, she needed to get put back into her regular form and fast or else his question to her would be hopeless. After a few seconds though, he had an idea, "Natasha, Natasha I have an idea!"

That got her spider-y attention. She stopped moving and looked at him expectantly. "I'm going to fix this but your going to have to trust me, alright?" she started jumping up and down and he took that as a yes. "Oh, and I need you not to bite me." he told her as he held out his hand for her to crawl into his hand. Slowly, she complied, crawling onto his open palm.

Clint smiled as he stood carefully and walked out of the room, walking briskly down the hallway as he cupped his hands around her delicate form, careful not to jostle her. Clint walked down corridor after corridor until he finally got to the office he was looking for. "Professor Coulson?" he asked.

The middle aged man looked up from the books open on his desk and looked up at the young Slytherin wizard. "What is it, Clint?"

He ignored Natasha's creepy legs trying to climb up and out of his hand in protest as he moved closer to the desk, showing Coulson the spider in his hand. "I accidentally transformed Natasha into a spider." he told him.

Coulson looked from the spider to Clint and sighed. "This is going to cost you ten points, Mr. Barton." Coulson said as he stood, grabbing his wand.

"I know, sir." Clint replied, looking at Natasha who, he could tell, was looking intently at him.

"Set her on the desk, I'll see what I can do." he instructed.

Clint complied, lowering his hand flat on the desk and allowed Natasha to climb out. He took a step back, wiping his hand on his robe trying to get the feeling of her eight legs off his hands.

Professor Coulson took a step back, raised his wand, and said, "_Finite incantatem_."

And with that said, Natasha started to transform back to her normal self. When she finished she ran her hands along her face and down her body, making sure all her limbs were attached. With her checklist complete, she turned to Coulson and said, "Thank you, Professor." she said.

He merely nodded and motioned for the both of them to get out of his office.

Natasha nodded and walked out quickly, Clint following after her. "I'm sorry-" but he was cut of by her pinning him against the wall.

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you take the fall for me?" She asked, blue eyes searching and angry.

"Because, we're best friends Nat, and it kinda **_was_** my fault." Clint told her.

She released him, satisfied with the answer, "Why exactly did you come barging in like that anyway?" she asked him as they continued their walk back to the Slytherin common rooms.

"I had to ask you a question." he mumbled.

She arched an eyebrow, "What was the question?" she asked.

"Would you…" he started.

"Would I..?" she said, stopping him and facing him. He was looking everywhere but at her. "Clint?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, steadying himself. After a second his eyes flashed open and bored into hers with great intensity. "Would you like to join me and the guys and Pepper at going to Stark's for the holiday?" he asked her.

She didn't answer for a minute, purposefully torturing him, finally, after watching him squirm for a that time, she smiled. "Yes." she answered. And the smile she got in response was bright enough to light the whole corridor.

* * *

_AN2: Review? :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Chapter 2! _

_An ANON on Tumblr asked for another Hogwarts AU. And thus...THIS WAS BORN! Who's excited? Only me? Alrighty then..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything...sadly..._

* * *

When Clint had asked the group if Natasha could join in on Christmas holiday at Tony's beach house, they had their doubts that the guy was really going to ask. Everyone-except Natasha-knew that the boy had fallen hard for his best friend, the Russian beauty. So when he came back to them, saying that he had told them that, "Nat's going to be joining us for Christmas." The group was surprised to say the least. But they all shared a smile before busting out in a bunch of "FINALLY'S!" He frowned and grumbled a "Yeah, yeah, whatever," as he collapsed into a chair.

Later, after they finished classes that day, Natasha snagged Clint's arm before he could go back to the Common Room. She led him to a different, more secluded part of the grounds. With any other girl, he would've been excited, but with Natasha, knowing that she could kick his can to next Tuesday, started to worry. When they were a safe distance away from the large castle, Natasha released him from her grip.

"Tasha is something wrong?" he asks cautiously, seeing her distressed and jumpy actions.

"Why did you ask me to go on holiday with you and the group?" she asked, her expression was puzzled.

"What?" Clint asked, struggling to believe that she had dragged him all the way out here just to ask him that.

"Why did you ask me to join you for the holiday with the group?" she asked, her eyes flashed and then turned accusing. "Did you think I wouldn't have anything better to do?"

"What? No, Nat, no." he sighed, running a hand through his sandy blond hair, he almost laughed. It's the most ridiculous thing Natasha has ever worried about. But he had to remember that she had insecurities just like every other girl, muggle or not. "Tasha, I invited you because your my friend and I-" he dropped his sentence and looked away. In his effort to reassure her, he has said too much.

She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, "You what?"

He glances at her and quickly looks away, he starts pacing.

After a minute of watching him walk back and forth, practically tripping on his robe twice, she grows restless. She grabs his arm and stops him. "You what, Clint? You what?" she asks, almost desperate to hear his answer.

He doesn't say anything, but he roughly grabs her and pulls her into him, mashing their lips together in a desperate kiss. At first she was shocked, he had caught her off guard, but she wasted no time in responding. Promptly dropping her books she wrapped both arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes and kissing him harder. One of Clint's hands dropped to her waist as the other fisted itself into her short, ruby-red hair. A minute of kissing later and they separated for air, Clint rested his forehead on of hers as he opened his eyes to watch her intensely. Natasha's eyes still closed, a small smile was tugging softly at the corner of her mouth.

"I like you, Tasha." he told her.

The smile that won was bright and unguarded, her eyes slowly opened to see Clint watching her, his eyes serious and loving. "About time." she mumbles as she kissed him again.

A blushing Steve interrupts them a couple of minutes later saying that they were being sought out by other classmates. He quickly turned and left, having done his job and delivered the message.

Clint laughed and smiled as he picked Natasha's books up for her, "Guess we better head back, then." he said.

She sighed, "Too bad, same time tomorrow?" she asked with a sly smile, walking away.

He grinned as he tried to catch up. This was going to be an amazing winter holiday.

* * *

_AN2: For those of you who actually like my writing and want to read some of my unedited prompts that I have yet to copy into word and fix, my/our Tumblr is:_

_sense-and-senseless. tumblr. com_

_Erase spaces, leave dashes. _

_You'll have to go through the archive if you want to find them easily...but I'm sure you'll get it! :)_

_REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I UPDATE...WHICH IS A PARTIAL LIE...OK...THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I _**TRY**_ AND UPDATE! _

_SO DO IT!_

_DO IT!_

_:D_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: long-ish chapter for you guys...kinda filler-y...sorry bout that...and sorry bout the wait too! 'Njoy my pretties!_

_Do Not Own_

* * *

Clint and Natasha never really talked about the events of that day. Nothing had really changed, the only thing new to their relationship was the kisses stolen between and after classes. They had to feel bad for Steve though. Whether he was smart or just too embarrassed, he didn't say a word to anyone and avoided the duo like they were dementors the next few days. Natasha had to corner him after class and threaten to turn him into a snake to get him to stop avoiding them before Tony noticed. And if Tony noticed and started asking questions, no one would be safe. Ever. Again.

A few days later, everyone was packing to go on holiday. The boy's, who had long since finished packing, were sitting in the hall while waiting for the girls to finish packing. Steve and Clint played a short, friendly game of wizards chess (which was actually very long and intense to everyone else) to pass the time. Thor watched enthusiastically beside the two rival-house members, as Bruce read a book, and Tony laid on the bench with a painfully bored expression on his face. "What is taking them so long?" the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, wizard exclaimed loudly.

"Shut up, Stark." Clint mumbled, contemplating his next move carefully.

The offended wizard propped himself up by his elbows and stuck his tongue out at the Slytherin. "You know, you should be nice to me. I _am_ saving your guys' holiday by letting you come stay with me." He reasoned.

Bruce rolled his eyes at his fellow Ravenclaw, "I believe you mean we're saving _your_ holiday from being absolutely boring before you can make mischief at the gala." He mumbled, referring to the Stark Christmas Gala, the annual party thrown by the Stark's for every Hogwarts student's families.

Tony was about to object when the girls, Pepper, Natasha, Betty, Peggy, and Jane, all piled into the hall, all of whom-save Jane, who had nothing, and Natasha, who always traveled light-were toting several suitcases behind them. The playboy immediately shut his mouth and sat up, throwing them all a wide smile. "You girls ready?" He asked, his eyes brimming with excitement and tomfoolery.

Pepper turned to hug Jane and all the girls soon followed in suit. "We'll see you at the gala, Jane. Send us a letter when you can." the Gryffindor told her Ravenclaw friend.

At this time, the boys all stood (Steve and Clint had abandoned the game but agreed to finish the game at Stark's) and grabbed their respective bags. Tony bit back a groan, "Why do they have to say good-bye here? We'll all be on the train together." he grumbled to the rest of the guys.

Thor shook his head, "Jane will be staying with Professor Selvig this holiday." He corrected glumly.

Bruce patted the Hufflepuff's broad shoulder reassuringly, "She'll join us for the Gala won't she? You'll see her then."

Thor smiled, understanding that Bruce was in the same boat as him. Betty wasn't going to be joining them at Stark's until the gala as well.

"Alright, we're ready." Pepper announced as Jane released Natasha from her hug. Jane then made a beeline for Thor who pulled her into a tight hug. Everyone graciously (except for Tony who had to be dragged away by Pepper) moved away from the departing couple when they started swapping spit. From then, they started coupling (or partnering in Clint and Natasha's position) up. Pepper had dragged Tony away, Peggy had whispered something to Steve who was blushing scarlet as he hurried after her, Bruce and Betty gravitated to each other and shared shy smiles before walking off, that left Clint and Natasha to disappear before Thor and Jane's PDA moment escalated to something more private.

Thor caught up with the couples, who had reconvened as a group, as they boarded the train. The girls smiled sympathetically at him as the boys gave him silent reassurances through punches on the shoulder. He laughs and smiles, "I shall prepare to search for Loki, I desire for him to deliver my parents gifts to them before the gala." he announces loudly, receiving several strange and surprised looks.

Tony shakes his head, "Dude, just say 'want'. If you say "I desire for him", people are going to get the wrong idea." He explained.

Thor frowns, "I do not understand."

Steve, poor beet red Steve, just patted his shoulder, "You don't want to, just ignore Tony and go find Loki."

Thor shrugged his broad shoulders and wandered off, leaving in the opposite direction as the rest of the group currently glaring at Tony as they moved around him to find empty seats.

"What?" he asked, his hands up in an innocent gesture when his crooked smile looked less than innocent. "Loki is adopted." he said, knowing exactly the full consequences of his saying such a thing.

"Tony! That was uncalled for!"

"That is SO not cool."

"Look at what you're doing to poor Steve!"

"That is just weird, man."

"Now I _really_ don't wanna know what goes on in your head."

Natasha just stepped forward and slapped the back of his head really, really hard.

"OW!" Tony said with a childish glare that didn't faze the red head.

"Is this how its going to be the rest of the holiday? If so, I cannot promise he'll make it to Christmas." she said, her face serious but her eyes glinted humorously at Tony's paled complexion.

Clint grinned, this is why he like her. Her humor was lost on everyone but him. He loved that he was to only one that understood her.

The train lurched forward, causing the small group to stumble on top of each other. Clint instinctively snaked his arm around Natasha's waist to keep her upright. When they all had regained their footing, Clint was a bit reluctant to let go. Only when she patted his hand did he fully release her, she snuck him a small smile as she picked up the bags she dropped. He smiled to himself as he reached to do the same.

"Well everyone, let's find our seats. And Tony...please try to behave. I don't want Natasha to kill you." Pepper said, shuffling away.

Clint snorted as he struggled with his bag, "Tasha wouldn't kill, just maim or seriously injure." he said, throwing his ruby haired girl a goofy grin. He got another smile in response.

Bruce laughed, helping Betty with her bags, "I'd pay to see that!"

"Me too." Steve agreed.

"Pepper, make them stop being mean!" Tony whined to his girlfriend.

His strawberry blond girl rolled her eyes before sighing. "Please hold off any and all harsh comment against Tony-"

"HA!" Tony interrupted triumphantly.

"-at least until we arrive in Malibu, I don't want to hear him complain the entire flight there." Pepper continued as if Tony hadn't interrupted.

Tony's face fell. "Pepper! You wound me!" He exclaimed in mock hurt.

His girlfriend rolled her eyes and whispered something in his ear. The group watched as his eyes widened as Pepper walked off. Steve and Bruce snickered as they watched their friend scramble off after her.

The guys shared a glance as the girls rolled their eyes in unison. Thor entered the car then, following after the group before raising an eyebrow in question.

"Don't ask, Thor, just don't ask." Peggy told him, picking her bags up and striving forward with Steve stumbling after her.

* * *

_AN2: Review? :D_


End file.
